


Même les étoiles meurent en silence

by falaises



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, WorldWar1, amour, lovestory
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falaises/pseuds/falaises
Summary: Louis et Harry se sont connus bien avant que la guerre n'éclate, dans un collège de garçons, quelque part dans la ville fortifiée de Saint-Malo. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'école et passaient alors la plupart de leur temps à traîner dehors, partageant parfois une cigarette mentholée, cachés derrière les docks. Mais la guerre est venue, apportant avec elle un vent d'espoir et de reconquête : les deux garçons se sont engagés comme volontaires avec l'envie de changer le monde et de revenir médaillés et héroïques. Là-bas pourtant, c'était la charcuterie humaine, l'horreur des tranchées, la peur de mourir. Séparés et envoyés dans deux bataillons différents, ils se font la promesse de ne pas mourir et de revenir tous les deux vivants de l'enfer. Quatre ans plus tard, en 1918, lorsque Louis revient au village, c'est la silhouette de son ami qu'il reconnaît au loin sur la plage...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous, et merci tout d'abord, car vous êtes sûrement arrivé-e-s ici par curiosité (et la curiosité, chacun le sait, est un merveilleux défaut.) En 2014, quand j'avais 14 ans, j'ai écrit une histoire qui s'appelait Sous les étoiles (et, pour la résumer simplement, je dirais qu'elle parlait d'amour, d'océan, et d'une certaine relation entre deux membres d'un boysband bien connu de l'époque) (Allez, je suis sûre que vous voyez parfaitement de qui je parle!) J'ai écrit par la suite deux autres fictions, "Nous serons rois" et "Le cri des vagues.", avant de me désintéresser peu à peu de Louis et Harry pour m'intéresser à d'autres personnages et d'autres formes d'écriture. Mais par un petit élan de nostalgie, j'ai envie aujourd'hui d'écrire une nouvelle fiction en reprenant ces personnages. J'ai aussi en quelques sortes le désir de revenir sur ma première fiction, sous les étoiles, pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Je ne crois plus en leur histoire d'amour aujourd'hui, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne reprendrai de Louis et Harry que leur prénom et quelques traits de leur description physique. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à me donner vos avis ; je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la plateforme ao3, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous répondre ! J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture, et beaucoup de belles choses.

**Prologue**.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, nous avions treize ans, et demi, et la guerre était encore loin. C'était à l'école, le premier jour de classe, un mardi de septembre plein de pluie où l'on s'est retrouvé quelque part dans la cour de l'école des garçons. En face il y avait la cour d'école des filles, moins nombreuses, plus sages aussi ; il n'y avait qu'un muret pour nous séparer et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, on pouvait les voir et leur parler. Lui ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux filles, et quand les autres garçons de la classe partaient les voir à la récréation, il s'enfuyait vers les toilettes. Il ne s'intéressait pas plus au ballon même quand les garçons l'invitaient à jouer, et le jour où je suis venu moi-même lui annoncer que nous avions besoin d'un défenseur – _Elton était tombé malade et il nous fallait absolument un joueur de plus dans l'équipe –_ , il a simplement décrété que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ? »

« C'est un secret. »

J'ai découvert un peu plus tard que c'était les cigarettes qu'il fumait dans les toilettes, pendant que l'on s'amassait bêtement autour du petit muret pour avoir une chance de dire bonjour aux filles de l'école d'en face. Quand il s'est fait attraper, on l'a vu se faire gifler par un professeur sous le préau, et comme la claque était forte, le bruit a résonné comme un coup de pistolet. Il n'a pas pleuré, même quand son nez s'est mis à saigner à cause de l'impact. Il a simplement relevé le menton, les boucles de ses cheveux entouraient délicatement son visage, ses yeux verts ont défié celui de l'homme en face de lui ; et puisque c'était un affront à l'obéissance, il y a eu une seconde claque. Une troisième. Il relevait la tête à chaque fois et c'est devenu un jeu sordide, parce qu'alors nous avions tous compris – lui le premier – qu'il se ferait gifler jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête vers le sol sans la relever. Dans les gifles que le professeur donnait, j'ai pensé depuis mon regard d'enfant qu'il devait lui-même en avoir reçu dans sa jeunesse, et que ça devait lui faire du bien, forcément, de cogner ainsi. Il avait l'air de prendre drôlement son pied, de trouver une forme de jouissance dans la violence, mais le directeur est arrivé, il a demandé ce qu'il se passait, et a jugé qu'Harry avait reçu une assez bonne correction pour comprendre la leçon. Il avait le visage en sang, mais quand il est passé à côté de notre groupe de garçons pour rejoindre la classe, il souriait. C'est sur moi que ses yeux se sont posés, et je l'ai trouvé courageux.

A partir de là, on ne s'est plus quitté beaucoup. On a passé le reste de notre scolarité à fumer ensemble dans les toilettes en élaborant tout un tas de stratagèmes pour ne pas se faire coincer ; et quand les cigarettes ne nous ont plus procuré la dose d'adrénaline dont nous avions besoin, on s'est mis à l'école buissonnière. Ce n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'on se rendait à nos heures de colle avec le plaisir de pouvoir s'y trouver et de passer du temps ensemble tous les deux – alors puisque la punition ne nous faisait pas peur, et qu'elle nous ravissait même, on s'adonnait à ce jeu une ou deux fois par semaine. Quand on sortait, souvent, on ne faisait rien d'autre que de marcher le long des docks en discutant de poésie, de science et de politique. Il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que moi, et la plupart du temps, je l'écoutais simplement. Parfois sa main frôlait la mienne et mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que ça m'en donnait la nausée. Pendant les heures de colle qui suivaient nos évasions, nous ne faisions rien d'autre que de finir nos devoirs, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence quasi religieux, sous le regard d'un professeur qui du haut de son bureau devait penser sûrement qu'on ne ferait jamais rien de bien et qu'on finirait derrière les barreaux d'une prison. Mais ça valait la peine, et j'aurais bien aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

A dix-sept ans, il a eu sa première petite-amie, et je me souviens bien du moment où il me l'a appris. On était dehors – près des docks, cachés du reste du monde –, il venait de me parler d'elle pendant cinq ou dix minutes, de ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, de ses mains qui l'avaient touché et des siennes qui avaient donné des caresses en retour. J'apprenais dans un même temps que l'on pouvait se donner du plaisir simplement en se touchant, et qu'on pouvait crever de jalousie simplement avec des mots. Sa main est venue doucement se poser sur ma joue, et il souriait si fort que c'était encore plus douloureux. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il a simplement penché la tête, et il a murmuré d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude : « De toute façon, ce sera toujours toi que je préfère. » Mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que toute la peine que j'avais ressentie alors venait du regret de n'avoir jamais eu de petite-amie.

Quand la guerre a éclaté, il est venu me voir en pleine nuit, plein de désir d'aller se battre et de rendre les coups qu'il avait reçu – en y pensant maintenant, je me dis qu'il avait dû garder quelque chose des dix ou quinze gifles données sous le préau par le professeur, et de tous les coups que lui donnait son père quand il buvait. Il était comme un fou et racontait que ce serait la plus grande aventure de notre vie. Qu'on gagnerait tout un tas de médailles, et qu'en rentrant de la guerre, après avoir défendu notre pays comme les braves que nous étions, nous n'aurions plus qu'à choisir parmi toute la panoplie de filles qui voudraient nous aimer. On sera riches et tout le monde nous admirera, car on aura affronté toutes les épreuves. Il n'avait pas encore bien compris qu'il faudrait tuer ; et je ne l'avais pas compris non plus – alors on y est allé la fleur au fusil, fiers, le torse bien bombé et l'âme pleine de fierté pour une patrie imaginaire à laquelle nous voulions obéir. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les ordres ni la discipline, soudain, a redoublé d'effort pour plaire au caporal de notre escouade – car par hasard, nous étions ensemble pendant les premiers mois. Au début, c'était beau. On tuait comme si c'était un jeu, et à chaque vie de boche que l'on prenait, on se sentait plus grands. Seulement ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, car bientôt nous avons eu l'âme toute bousillée, éclatée en morceaux de verre, terrassés par la peur que la prochaine vie à prendre soit la nôtre et pas celle du boche sur la tranchée d'en face. Quand il n'y a eu plus que trois soldats encore en vie dans notre escouade – lui, moi, et un gars qui s'appelait John et qui est mort deux mois plus tard –, on nous a divisé et envoyé dans deux endroits différents. Lui dans la Marne, moi dans l'Oise, où j'ai combattu jusqu'en 18.

On ne savait pas comment se dire au revoir. A ce moment-là les filles qui nous attendaient à notre retour de la guerre, les sommes d'argent mirobolantes, la gloire et le succès, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance ; alors on s'est simplement promis la seule chose au monde qui pouvait vraiment compter. On s'est fait la promesse de rester en vie. C'est une promesse simple que peu de soldats ont osé faire à leur famille de peur de ne pas être capable de la tenir, mais nous avons fait celle-là avec toute la force, la fierté et l'assurance que nous pouvions avoir. Alors le reste de la guerre, je l'ai passé avec un abri où me réfugier et une carapace transparente pour me protéger des éclats d'obus ou de baïonnette. Avec la puissance d'une promesse, je me suis convaincu de n'avoir rien à craindre, protégé par des mots qui m'ont gardé en vie jusqu'à la déclaration de paix.

En rentrant à Saint-Malo, j'ai appris que son père était mort. Je l'ai su par les bruits qui couraient dans les ruelles de la ville fortifiée où nous avions grandi ensemble, derrière les remparts de granits. J'ai su aussi que sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi grande et aussi belle que depuis la mort de son mari, et que les bleus qu'on voyait parfois parsemer son visage avaient tous disparu.

J'ai su, par-dessus tout, qu'Harry était resté en vie. Ça aussi, je l'ai appris des bruits qui couraient, des rumeurs toutes différentes essayant vainement d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle depuis son retour de la guerre, Harry n'était pas encore sorti de la maison de son enfance où il s'était réfugié. On racontait qu'il avait le visage défiguré, plus de bras, plus d'audition ou plus d’œil gauche ; d'autres encore disaient qu'il n'avait simplement plus toute sa tête, ou bien qu'il avait perdu la parole. Ce qu'on disait, au fond, c'est qu'il avait laissé à la guerre toute la légèreté et l'insouciante qu'il avait en partant – mais il était en vie, revenu de quatre années de guerre, et c'est une chose que bien peu de gens avaient accompli.

Il était en vie. Il m'était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une question de chance, d'héroïsme ou de promesses murmurées sous la pluie comme un talisman magique. Il était en vie et moi aussi, même si parfois je doutais de l'être, quand je me réveillais le matin avec l'impression d'avoir laissé un morceau de mon âme et de ma sanité sur le champs de bataille.

Au retour à la maison, il n'y avait pas de jolies filles ni d'argent pour nous accueillir, pas de gloire ni d'amour, mais des cauchemars à s'en réveiller la nuit trempé de sueur, hagard, incapable de penser. Quand ces cauchemars me prenaient à quatre ou cinq heures du matin, je pensais à lui et j'imaginais que nous avions dix-sept ans à nouveau. On se trouverait sur les docks, il me parlerait de poésie, de science et de politique, et tout serait beau à nouveau. Lorsque je pensais à ça, les pensées noires disparaissaient un peu, mais quand je passais devant la maison où il avait grandi, les rideaux de sa chambre étaient toujours tirés et rien ne bougeait jamais.

C'est presque comme s'il était mort.

Souvent ensuite, quand je suis descendu au village (car il me fallait passer devant chez lui pour rejoindre la vieille ville un peu plus bas), j'ai frappé à la porte de sa maison. Quatre coups à chaque fois, et en y mettant de la force – car après tout il aurait très bien pu perdre l'audition, c'est arrivé à certains gars quand les obus éclataient trop près en faisant un bruit tonitruant – mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Il ne répondait à personne. Quand j'ai croisé sa mère au marché, elle m'a simplement dit qu'il avait des _difficultés_ ; c'est le mot qu'elle a employé, et je n'ai pas insisté davantage même si j'aurais voulu poser d'autres questions.

Mais le jour où je l'ai revu pour la première fois, c'était un mardi plein de pluie, en septembre, avec la douce ironie que le ciel sait parfois nous offrir. Au milieu de la grande étendue de sable, il était assis sur la plage, ses boucles brunes mouillées par l'averse cachant une partie de son visage. Ses genoux étaient recroquevillés contre son torse, il regardait la mer à l'horizon et j'ai eu la sensation en m'approchant qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas si son regard se posait sur moi. Il m'aurait demandé qui j'étais, et ça aurait fait plus de mal que la guerre.

Quand j'ai murmuré _Bonjour Harry,_ ses yeux clairs n'ont pas dévié de l'horizon. C'est la mer qu'il regardait comme si c'était sa seule amante, et peut-être d'ailleurs lui parlait-t-elle de son regard étrange et envoûtant ; car lorsque j'ai répété, plus fort, « Bonjour Harry. », c'est à nouveau un silence que j'ai dû confronter.

Ainsi est passé le premier soir.


	2. Soir deux.

**Soir deux.**

J'ai remarqué rapidement qu'il passait toutes ses soirées à la plage, toujours à la même heure. Comme un rituel, ou plutôt comme un rendez-vous secret avec la mer, il partait à dix-huit heures et ne revenait que tard dans la nuit, souvent après une heure du matin. Je ne l'ai pas espionné mais il était obligé de passer devant ma maison pour descendre vers le front de mer, jamais sans m'accorder un regard bien sûr, même lorsque je me trouvais encore dehors dans le champs à rabrouer le foin et à nourrir les bêtes. J'avais d'autres plans, avant la guerre. J'aurais voulu rejoindre Paris, puisqu'on disait que là-bas, il y avait tant de choses à faire. J'aurais écrit des vers ou appris à peindre dans un de ces cafés bohèmes où traînent les artistes torturés, et ça aurait été une belle vie. Mais mon frère et mon père venaient de mourir à la guerre, ma mère était seule, il ne restait plus que moi pour nourrir le bétail.

Alors tous les soirs, à la fin de la journée, je le voyais sortir de chez lui, claquer la porte, et descendre en trottinant le petit chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la côte bretonne. Il rejoignait la mer, s’asseyait sur le sable, et il regardait la nuit tomber. Les étoiles remplissaient déjà le ciel quand il rentrait chez lui beaucoup plus tard, en empruntant le même chemin et en passant toujours devant chez moi sans rien me dire. Les nuits étaient encore chaudes en septembre et la plupart du temps il ne portait qu'une chemise fine en lin blanc dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon en toile qui flottait avec le vent, deux bretelles noires.

Au début, quand j'ai compris son rituel et remarqué qu'il ne sortait que la nuit (sûrement pour pouvoir fuir le regard des gens du village à l'affût de la moindre chose à raconter), j'ai pensé qu'il arriverait bien un moment où il me dirait bonjour. En souvenir des belles années au moins, d'une promesse honorée de se tenir en vie et d'échapper à la mort. _Bonjour_ , c'est tout ce qu'il m'aurait fallu. Je m'en serais contenté. Il aurait accompagné ses mots d'un signe de tête évasif et j'aurais compris alors que l'on peut perdre des gens même quand ils sont encore près de nous, que la vie est ainsi faite, que parfois même il vaut mieux les laisser partir. J'aurais accepté de perdre Harry pour ça. Mais je l'ai vu passer une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jamais sans un regard – et d'une certaine façon, je crois que ça m'a fasciné autant que frustré. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus exister et je me suis demandé un moment si nous n'étions pas devenu l'un pour l'autre des fantômes, deux âmes appartenant à deux univers différents qui ne cessent de se frôler sans pouvoir se toucher. Ou bien peut-être voyait-il encore la guerre, dans des hallucinations qui auraient transformé le monde qui l'entourait, comme lorsque petit je faisais des crises de somnambulisme et que je me baladais dans les rues persuadé de marcher sur la Lune. Peut-être voyait-il encore les tranchées, les obus, la boue, le froid, les ruines, les corps, le sang et la chaire déchiquetée. Peut-être simplement ne voulait-il plus de moi.

C'est parce que je n'aime pas l'ignorance ni l'indifférence que je suis retourné le voir. Je portais sur les épaules le souvenir des belles années, de tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui raconter si ça avait pu aider à le faire revenir au monde, mais quand je me suis assis à côté de lui, à nouveau, je n'ai pas eu le droit à un regard. C'est à peine s'il a remarqué ma présence. Avec lui on en serait venu à douter d'exister, et c'est une chose qui arrivait déjà avant la guerre, quand il brillait si fort qu'il faisait de l'ombre à tout ce qui existait autour de lui.

« Tu te souviens de Charlie et de Roméo ? », j'ai demandé soudain, parce que le souvenir m'est revenu en plein visage dans un nuage de couleurs et de bruits. Il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a même pas eu un hochement de tête et de façon imperturbable, son regard est resté rivé sur la mer, mais j'ai continué quand même. « Tu traînais avec eux, souvent quand je n'étais pas là, quand j'étais malade ou dispensé de sport à cause de ma cheville. Ils t'aimaient bien. Beaucoup, même. Un jour, tu étais venu en classe avec une bouteille de Gin dans ton cartable, je ne sais même pas où tu avais déniché ça au final, ni même si tu en avais déjà goûté, quand bien même tu disais à tout le monde que tu avais l'habitude d'en boire et que ça ne te rendait même pas un peu saoul. Et comme ils t'admiraient et qu'ils voulaient t'imiter, ils avaient bu toute la bouteille à eux deux, cachés dans les toilettes, devant toute la bande des garçons de la classe qui criaient pour qu'ils la vident entièrement. Toi tu étais adossé au mur les bras croisés, tout fier, et ça t'avait fait rire quand ils avaient fini ivres comme des trous à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pas. Il y avait un peu de mépris dans ton regard même si tu les avais quand même aidé à se relever, et que tu t'étais dénoncé pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop punir. Ce qui n'avait servi à rien au final, car vous aviez eu tous les trois des heures de colle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à ça. Je sais que Charlie n'est pas revenu de la guerre, et que Roméo a perdu tout l'usage de la partie inférieure de son corps, en entier. »

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai simplement arrêté de parler. J'aurais pu continuer comme ça longtemps mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, car alors mes mots étaient prononcés dans du vide, et sûrement atteignaient-ils davantage les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus de nous plutôt que lui. J'ai eu la sensation que tout était déjà perdu. Qu'il n'existait sur le passé et les souvenirs que des cendres éteintes depuis longtemps, et que souffler dessus n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à s'essouffler inutilement. Je suis resté encore à ses côtés un temps qui m'a paru infiniment long avant de me relever finalement, et quand je me suis trouvé debout devant lui, le vent faisant voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux courts, j'ai essayé de capter son regard une dernière fois. Une _première_ fois.

« On t'aimait tous beaucoup, tu sais, à l'école, et moi je t'aimais encore plus que les autres. », je me suis entendu prononcer, mais je ne sais plus aujourd'hui si c'est véritablement une phrase que j'ai dite. Peut-être l'ai-je juste pensée.

Ce dont je me souviens en revanche, c'est qu'une fois remonté sur le front de mer, je me suis tourné une dernière fois pour le regarder. J'étais loin de lui, mais encore assez proche pour distinguer précisément les traits de son visage. Harry pleurait. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Il avait enfoui son visage contre son bras, ses mains avaient glissé dans ses boucles emmêlées, et je pouvais voir de là où j'étais le mouvement de son dos qui se soulevait au rythme des sanglots qui l'animaient.

Je suis rentré chez moi le cœur si lourd qu'il en déséquilibrait l'univers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le premier chapitre. J'espère que jusqu'ici, le peu de lecture que je vous ai offert vous a plu ? C'est très étrange pour moi de me remettre à écrire et je manque beaucoup de confiance en moi, alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, et même savoir ce que vous espérez pour la suite, ce qui vous intrigue, ce que vous attendez de pouvoir lire... N'importe quoi en fait, mais un petit mot de vous pour savoir si vous aimez et si je n'écris pas dans le vide me ferait infiniment plaisir ! 
> 
> Méli. x


	3. Soir trois.

**Soir trois.**

J'ai passé plusieurs jours sans venir le voir, après ça. Peut-être parce que j'avais gardé l'image de lui pleurant sur la plage, seul et démuni, perdu au milieu des étoiles. Sa détresse m'a fait peur. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'essayais de me convaincre que la guerre n'avait pas fait tant de ravages, qu'elle était déjà oubliée ; c'était plus facile ainsi. En retournant le voir, je me mettais face à l'idée que la guerre n'était pas loin, et qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour s'en relever. C'était une position inconfortable et c'est pour ça que sont passés seize jours et seize nuits sans qu'on ne se parle.

Il a continué à descendre le petits chemins de gravier tous les soirs vers dix-huit heures pour rejoindre la côte, et il empruntait le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui à minuit. La journée, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il fabriquait. Quand on passait devant sa maison, on voyait qu'il baissait les volets pour ne pas voir la lumière du monde ; quand on interrogeait sa mère, elle balayait la conversation d'un geste de main. Elle disait : Harry a toujours été un garçon solitaire. Harry n'a jamais aimé sortir. C'était faux bien sûr, parce qu'il m'avait parlé souvent de son désir de faire le tour du monde, à pied ou en navire, en train ou à cheval. Peu importe le moyen, un jour il verrait le soleil du Japon, la forêt Amazonienne, les terres brûlées d'Afrique, la côte Américaine où prospèrent tant de bons à rien qui deviennent riches comme Crésus. En disant ça, il passait toujours une étincelle joueuse dans son regard, et avec assurance il ajoutait que nous serions ensemble. « Car tu viendras avec moi bien sûr », il fanfaronnait doucement en passant une main sur mon épaule. « Louis, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

J'ai rencontré Marie à la fin du mois de septembre, un jour où Harry est descendu voir la mer en pleurant. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, on aurait cru qu'il allait se mettre à courir ; c'était comme si la mer l'appelait, comme s'il ne pouvait trouver de repos que dans ses bras. Il est passé devant ma maison avec urgence, la détresse dans l'âme, et ça a fait rire Marie qui habitait une maison bleue en ville et qui était la fille du prêtre. Elle était venue à sa place apporter à ma mère la pension mensuelle de l'église, car son père était cloué au lit et incapable de se déplacer ; mais c'était sur moi qu'elle était tombée dans le jardin, à labourer les champs.

« C'est ton voisin ? », elle a demandé, et j'ai senti mes muscles se tendre, ma mâchoire se carrer. L'envie brûlante d'éclater de colère, de lui dire de ne pas parler de lui ainsi – c'était vif et fort, vertigineux d'un instinct protecteur que je ne contrôlais pas très bien. Je n'aimais pas qu'on s'amuse de lui. Pourtant j'ai hoché la tête. Voisin, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais au fond qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. Harry était un garçon qui n'appartenait à personne, aussi libre que le vent ; un garçon que même la Mort n'avait pas réussi à attraper. Je n'aurais pas pu l'appeler mon ami, même si j'étais de tous les gens du village celui qui l'avait sondé et approché de plus près.

« Il a un problème ? », elle a demandé encore, et j'ai attrapé sa main pour l'emmener ailleurs, loin du jardin, loin de la maison d'en face, loin de la mer. Loin de chez moi. Soudain j'avais besoin de ne plus parler d'Harry, de ne même plus y penser, dire son nom aurait relevé du supplice et j'ai balayé la discussion de la même façon que sa mère le faisait quand les gens du village lui parlaient de son fils. J'aurais voulu oublier jusqu'à son existence, parce qu'elle était trop douloureuse. On s'est échappé loin dans un champs, à la lisière de la forêt, et Marie m'a demandé de la toucher, doucement, d'une petite voix pleine de curiosité. Elle voulait savoir, comprendre ; elle disait que parfois, la nuit, elle aimait bien glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses, mais elle aurait voulu que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Sa malédiction à elle était de porter le nom de la Vierge, et de toute la sainteté, quand en vérité elle ne voulait que de l'amour charnel. Elle était belle et je me souviens lui avoir dit, pendant que mes doigts exploraient pour la première fois l'intimité d'une femme. On est rentré chez nous à la nuit tombée, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés, nous n'avions pas fait tout à fait l'amour mais nous nous étions caressés comme les adolescents timides le font parfois, et j'avais les pensées pleines d'elle et de sa peau hâlée et chaude contre la mienne.

Pourtant je ne suis pas rentré chez moi directement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis descendu vers la mer, ce soir-là, par le petit chemin de gravier qui descendait vers les dunes de sable. J'ai aperçu sa silhouette directement. Tout seul au milieu de la plage, bercé par le vent, le regard résolument fixé sur les vagues. Ses cheveux volaient à cause du vent, et sa peau était pâle sous le reflet de la Lune.

« J'ai fait des choses avec une fille. », j'ai lâché soudain avec fierté en m'asseyant à ses côtés, d'une distance assez respectable. Si je m'étais trouvé un peu plus près de lui, j'aurais senti mon pouls cogner et pulser contre ma poitrine furieusement à la façon des tambours de l'orchestre du village, comme pendant nos rendez-vous sur les canaux avant la guerre. Il n'a pas bougé, mais son regard a changé. Ses pupilles se sont dilatées, comme si soudain, il revenait au monde, sortait d'un état d'hypnose.

« Elle s'appelle Marie, c'est la fille du prêtre. Je pense que je veux la revoir, pour recommencer. »

Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais. Une réaction, sûrement. Maintenant je ne me sentais plus très fier, juste un peu sale, un peu maladroit aussi, et j'ai attrapé une poignée de sable pour le faire filer entre mes doigts. J'ai caressé un coquillage, et puis j'ai cherché le vert de son regard pour essayer de décrypter ses émotions. C'était de la colère, de toute évidence. Quelque chose de brutal, de soudain, toute la colère du monde rassemblée dans le fond de ses iris même s'il n'a pas soufflé un mot.

J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il s'est tourné vers moi soudain, ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes pour dire une phrase qui n'est pas sortie. Toute la plage était suspendue à ses mots. La mer elle-même s'était arrêtée de battre, et les vagues, j'aurais juré qu'elles s'étaient figées en l'air, l'écume voltigeant entre le ciel et la terre pour l'éternité.

Mais il n'a rien dit. Il s'est tu simplement, en se cachant derrière des silences confortables.

« Dis-moi », j'ai demandé soudain, et le sable qui filait entre mes doigts me brûlait. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses. C'est égoïste ce que tu fais. Tu es tellement égoïste Harry ; tu es revenu de la guerre et tu ne parles plus à personne. Tu restes là devant la mer comme si tu étais mort. C'est à ça que tu me fais penser, un fantôme, qui serait mort à la Somme, mais tu n'es pas mort, d'autres le sont. Tu es tellement égoïste, j'ai vu les mêmes choses que toi là-bas, les morceaux de chaire, les cris, le sang, j'ai tout vu. Je ne fais pas _ça_. » J'ai désigné l'air d'un geste vague, pour englober toute cette scène, la mer, le silence, les larmes, sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enfermait du soir au matin et du matin au soir. « Aujourd'hui j'ai caressé une fille et c'était tellement beau, ça valait tellement le coup de vivre. Pourquoi toi, tu ne veux plus vivre ? »

La véritable question que j'aurais voulu lui poser, c'était : qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-bas qui puisse t'avoir traumatisé plus que moi ? J'ignorais encore que nous avions tous des réactions différentes face à l'horreur, et que mes traumatismes à moi surgiraient bien plus tard, des années après, d'un seul coup, comme des vannes qu'on ouvre, un gouffre qui éclate sous les pieds. Mes maux à moi étaient caché plus profondément à l'intérieur de l'âme, de façon beaucoup plus insidieuse.

Après lui avoir dit tout ça, je me suis senti idiot. Il ne m'a pas répondu évidemment, et moi j'aurais déjà voulu tout effacer, rembobiner mes mots, les rattraper pour ne les avoir jamais dits. J'ai murmuré une excuse et je me suis relevé rapidement pour partir ; d'un regard, j'ai observé la mer qui rugissait. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir blessé son protégé, et les vagues hurlaient, voulaient m'attraper les chevilles, forcer la vengeance. Pourtant lorsque je me suis éloigné, une petite voix m'a appelé dans mon dos, doucement.

 _Louis_? Je me suis retourné pour l'observer. Il avait relevé la tête, ses yeux brillaient, et il a essayé de dire quelque chose à nouveau. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa gorge, les mots se sont coupés dans sa gorge, bloqués quelque part dans l'univers. J'ai compris soudain quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit.

Il avait _essayé_ de parler. A sa mère peut-être, à moi aussi. Il avait essayé sans réussir, parce que les mots ne venaient plus. Je l'ai compris d'un seul coup comme une évidence, une clarté dans l'âme, quelque chose qui coulait si simplement. Par une force soudaine, il venait de prononcer mon prénom pour me retenir, et je me suis plié à sa demande en retournant m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je crois avoir vu ses épaules se relâcher de soulagement, même s'il ne me l'a pas exprimé véritablement.

On est resté longtemps tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler. Mon silence était une offrande. En ne parlant plus, je nous mettais sur un pied d'égalité, j'acceptais de rencontrer une nouvelle partie de lui, plus silencieuse, plus triste, presque vaincue. Plusieurs fois ce soir-là, j'ai voulu dire quelque chose, revenir sur mes propos ou m'excuser encore, mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'est lui qui s'est levé le premier, à vingt-trois heures quarante-trois – j'apprendrai plus tard qu'à cette heure exacte, deux ans auparavant, il avait perdu l'ensemble de son escouade dans un bombardement, soit quatorze soldats et le caporal. Pour échapper à la mort ce jour-là, il s'était éloigné de la tranchée pour aller rafistoler une baïonnette cassée, et faire ses besoins à l'abri des regards.

A ce moment-là sur la plage, je n'en savais encore rien, et je l'ai regardé partir le pas chancelant sur le sable, l'air perdu, à peine conscient d'exister. Il s'est retourné une fois remonté sur le front de mer, pour s'assurer peut-être de n'avoir pas rêvé ma présence avec lui. J'ai souri.

Sur ses lèvres à lui, j'ai vu une grimace se dessiner, quelque chose qui aurait dû être un sourire en retour mais qui en réalité crevait de détresse et de sanglots. Un sourire cassé, abîmé, brisé de tristesse, qui a dû lui faire honte d'ailleurs parce qu'il s'est détourné rapidement pour rentrer chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, que je viens d'écrire d'une traite et presque sans me relire, avec une musique dans les oreilles qui s'appelle "Cette route-là" de Noé Preszow et que je vous conseille d'aller écouter, parce qu'elle est vraiment très jolie. J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu, et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires sur les deux premiers chapitres, ça compte beaucoup et ça me touche énormément. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à nouveau, je serais heureuse de vous lire.  
> Je vous souhaite plein de belles choses, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !   
> Mélissa. x


	4. Soir quatre.

**Soir quatre.**

Le lendemain, il n'est pas retourné à la plage, et les rideaux de sa chambre sont restés tirés pendant trois jours. Trois jours c'est long et ça laisse le loisir de s'imaginer beaucoup de choses : j'ai pensé que peut-être, il était tombé malade, à force de passer toutes ses nuits d'automne en compagnie des étoiles. J'ai effleuré aussi la possibilité qu'il puisse, pour une raison ou une autre, être fâché contre moi ou refuser ma présence. D'autres choses encore me sont venu à l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de frapper à sa porte pour lui poser la question. Le matin, je passais devant sa maison en vélo pour rejoindre le village, où je vendais les œufs des poules et les fruits et légumes de nos récoltes. La vie reprenait doucement ses droits après quatre années d'angoisse, et parfois, on entendait des bruits d'instruments dans les ruelles, souvent du piano ou du violon. Les petits orphelins du village jouaient dans les rues aux billes ou bien au policier et au voleur, et même si le soir, nous pleurions tous nos morts, la journée on respirait. On vivait. A part Harry qui se terrait dans sa chambre, Saint-Malo était en fête.

J'ai revu Marie et nous avons voulu se caresser à nouveau, bien à l'abri des regards. Ça ne pouvait pas être chez moi ni chez elle, alors nous avons trouvé un endroit écarté de la ville. Je l'ai faite monter sur le guidon de mon vélo et je nous ai conduits vers un ruisseau, loin de l'agitation, du bruit et des regards curieux. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas grand-chose sur elle, sinon qu'elle était la fille du prêtre et qu'elle avait les cheveux dorés aussi clairs que le blé qui poussait dans les champs derrière ma maison. On aurait pu se poser beaucoup de questions l'un sur l'autre, parler ou rire, comme le font les amants de vingt ans quand ils se retrouvent en secret, mais elle ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

La deuxième fois où nous nous sommes caressés a été moins belle que la première, peut-être parce que l'excitation de la découverte m'était passé ; ou bien parce que j'avais les yeux verts d'Harry partout dans les pensées. Ça a duré moins longtemps, mais j'ai quand même senti son ventre se tordre sous mes caresses, comme la veille, et ça m'a rendu fier. C'était comme avoir un super-pouvoir nouveau et étrange dont personne ne parlait jamais à voix haute mais qui existait réellement. Avec mes mains, je pouvais déclencher des papillons d'amour et de désir. J'avais soif d'apprendre tout ce que mes doigts pouvaient faire, moi qui jusqu'ici n'avait vu que la guerre, la mort, le sang et la détresse. Moi qui pendant si longtemps avait écouté les autres me parler de leurs amourettes d'été, jusque dans les tranchées où parfois mes camarades disaient qu'ils rêvaient du corps des femmes pour tenir le coup. Là-bas, ils ne rêvaient que de deux choses, pendant les rares heures de sommeil auxquelles nous avions le droit : la mort et l'amour. Comme je n'avais jamais touché personne, je ne rêvais que de la mort ; et voilà que soudain je découvrais un monde fait de caresses, de jouissance et d'extase.

Quand je touchais Marie, elle fermait les yeux et poussait des petits bruits qui remontaient dans sa gorge. Son corps se cambrait dans l'herbe haute, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ma nuque, et elle disait d'une toute petite voix : vas-y, encore, ne t'arrête pas. Quand elle me touchait, elle obtenait de moi une réaction à peu près similaire, semblable aux fois où adolescent, je m'étais moi-même caressé la nuit, ne laissant au matin qu'un sentiment de honte et de crasse au fond du ventre. Je ne me suis pas senti plus glorieux lorsque je l'ai déposée au pied de l'église, après nos quelques caresses à côté du ruisseau. Elle avait les cheveux défaits et son regard brillait. Nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose et nous savions tous les deux qu'il nous restait encore beaucoup à découvrir l'un de l'autre, au-delà des mains qui glissent dans l'intimité de l'autre. Elle m'a demandé si nous pourrions se revoir, et j'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec la ferme, et ma mère qui s'est retrouvée toute seule, comme mon père et mon frère sont morts à la guerre. »

Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est simplement penchée pour déposer un baiser contre ma joue avant de filer. J'ai vu sa silhouette s'engouffrer dans l'église, puis disparaître, et j'ai pensé que Dieu sûrement m'en voulait et qu'il me faudrait éviter ses foudres dans les jours à venir. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas tiré les rideaux de sa chambre, et il n'était pas à la plage. Je pouvais voir sa chambre depuis la mienne, de l'autre côté du petit chemin de gravier. Il y avait un peu de lumière derrière ses rideaux bleus, et j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, tout seul entre quatre murs. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit celui que j'emmène sur le guidon de mon vélo, loin de la ville, loin des souvenirs tranchants de la guerre, à l'abri des autres. Je regrettais de n'être pas assez bien pour réussir à l'extirper du gouffre dans lequel il avait plongé. J'avais peut-être survécu au combat, mais je n'étais pas assez courageux, assez fort ou assez brave pour le sauver vraiment lui, et cette pensée m'était si douloureuse qu'elle m'en faisait mal au ventre. Je me suis endormi en pensant à lui et à nos souvenirs du temps d'avant.

Au bout de trois jours, donc, Harry est ressorti de chez lui. C'était à dix-huit heures pour descendre vers la mer, et en passant devant chez moi, il a croisé mon regard, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire auparavant. J'ai lâché la pioche que je tenais pour labourer le sol, abandonné le panier d'aubergines à mes pieds, et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a fallu presque courir pour arriver à sa hauteur, et je me suis senti idiot lorsqu'il s'est arrêté pour m'interroger du regard. Lui portait une chemise presque aussi blanche que sa peau sous deux bretelles reliées à un pantalon de toile, ma chemise à moi était délavée, tâchée par le travail, la terre, les prunes et le raisin qu'il m'avait fallu récolter tout l'après-midi. J'avais de la terre jusque sur les joues.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Il a hoché la tête, et nous sommes partis tous les deux vers la mer. Pour une fois, il ne pleurait pas en partant, mais ses larmes sont venues plus tard dans la soirée, quand on a regardé le soleil se coucher. Il s'est mis à pleurer en silence, et je ne l'aurais pas vu si je n'avais pas posé mon regard sur lui à ce moment-là. Le soleil reflétait sa couleur orangée sur sa peau, et ça faisait ressortir ses larmes.

Moi aussi, il m'arrivait de pleurer. C'était surtout la nuit, quand je pensais que ma mère dormait – j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle partait souvent à l’église du village à trois ou quatre heures du matin pour allumer des cierges et prier devant l'autel, à une heure où personne ne pouvait la voir. Quand on pleurait, il y avait quelque chose de honteux dans nos larmes. C'était comme si nous salissions la victoire du pays. On aurait dû se réjouir, fêter l'Allemagne vaincue, célébrer notre courage et nos morts sacrifiés pour la France, et la plupart du temps on essayait de le faire – comme le jour au marché, quand on dansait sur la musique qui émanait des fenêtres. Mais la vérité c'est qu'on avait le cœur noirci comme la mort, et que ça ressemblait plutôt à une pièce de théâtre. On ne pouvait pas être fiers. On ne pouvait pas être héroïques. On avait trop perdu sans rien gagner, à part peut-être une pension à peine suffisante qu'on aurait rendue volontiers si ça nous avait ramené mon père et mon grand-frère.

Thomas – parce que je n'ai pas encore parlé de lui, et que j'imagine qu'il convient de le faire, avait vingt ans quand il est parti combattre. Il était de trois ans mon aîné, et je pensais qu'il était invincible. Il avait plus de muscles que moi, assurément plus de force, il tenait les armes sans trembler, savait courir vite, se cachait aux bons endroits. Il était grand. Il plaisait aux filles, mais il n'en aimait qu'une ; il avait prévu de l'épouser en mai parce qu'il disait que c'était le plus beau mois de l'année. Il l'appelait ma fleur, mon ange, mon aimée, ma victoire. Quand il est mort, fusillé pour lâcheté et trahison à sa patrie, un matin où il a essayé de fuir pour ne pas avoir à tirer sur un allemand, on a appris que Rose était morte elle aussi. C'était d'une chose tout à fait différente (la tuberculose), mais c'était le même jour, la même matinée, à deux endroits complètement différents du globe terrestre.

Ainsi donc, je pleurais mon frère, mon père, Rose et ma vie. Je pleurais Harry un peu aussi, même s'il était revenu vivant, parce que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu quand même. A peu près de la même façon que ses larmes étaient arrivées, il a cessé de pleurer, sans un bruit, en silence. Son corps s'est rapproché de moi imperceptiblement et je l'ai senti extrêmement vulnérable – il aurait été doux alors de poser ma main sur la sienne pour la serrer et lui apporter un peu de confort. Juste le toucher. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire ça.

Il s'est levé à vingt-trois heures quarante-trois sans m'adresser un regard, pas même depuis le haut du front de mer. Il est rentré chez lui et en marchant sous la lumière de la Lune en direction de ma propre maison, je me suis demandé s'il avait seulement remarqué ma présence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaye d'installer doucement l'histoire, mais j'ai réellement hâte d'écrire l'évolution de la relation entre Louis et Harry. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous pensez jusqu'ici des personnages, de leur histoire, de ce que vous aimeriez lire après, en fait n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous voulez, ça me fera énormément plaisir de savoir quelqu'un lit cette histoire ! Je vous embrasse bien fort,  
> Méli.


	5. Chapitre cinq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Ce chapitre évoque de façon implicite, et sans aucun détails, le thème de la pédophilie et du viol.

**Chapitre cinq**

_Harry, vous viendrez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure._

La phrase avait résonné en pleine classe un mercredi où les oiseaux chantaient dehors, à l'approche du printemps, deux ans avant la guerre. En entendant la phrase, Harry a relevé les yeux de son pupitre pour regarder l'instituteur, celui qui un jour l'avait frappé sous le préau, avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. On s'est replongé dans nos exercices d'algèbre, personne ne soufflait un mot dans la salle de classe, on aurait entendu mourir un ange. Le matin même, Harry était arrivé à l'école avec un œil au beurre noir et un bleu sur l'arcade (expression idiote d'ailleurs car le bleu qu'il arborait n'était pas bleu mais rouge et violet, marque de la main de son père cognant son fils). Tout le monde savait mais personne ne disait jamais rien, et quand je me suis tourné vers Harry, en classe, j'ai remarqué qu'il serrait les poings. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et j'ai murmuré tout bas, pour que le professeur ne nous entende pas :

« Pourquoi il veut te voir ? »

Il a haussé les épaules, et sous la table, j'ai fait frôler nos pieds pour attirer son attention. Il ne m'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour être mis au coin avec un bonnet d'âne, mais je m'en fichais bien ; et j'ai appuyé ma paume de main contre ma joue pour le regarder plus encore. Je le trouvais beau, même avec les marques de la violence sur le visage.

« Tu me raconteras ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Sa voix était rauque, pleine d'angoisse et de fatigue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et j'aurais voulu passer mes doigts sur ses cernes pour les effacer. J'ai reporté mon attention sur les exercices écrits sur mon cahier, mais il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps avant que je ne regarde Harry à nouveau – ses poings tremblaient encore, et son pied frappait le sol, signe d'une appréhension évidente à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec l'instituteur à la fin de la classe.

« N'aie pas peur. », j'ai murmuré alors, même si je ne savais pas bien sur quoi était bâtie sa peur. Je me souviens de ma main attrapant la sienne sous la table pour délier son poing, doucement, doigt par doigt, jusqu'à pouvoir tracer un cercle dans sa paume de main. Il a croisé mon regard, il a esquissé un sourire, et ça valait pour tous les merci du monde.

J'ai essayé d'attendre Harry dans le couloir, ce jour-là ; mais notre professeur est venu me dire de quitter les lieux. Il ne voulait pas de moi dans le couloir, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs – alors à dix-sept heures, j'étais en bas dans la cour, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, attendant qu'Harry sorte. Les minutes se sont écoulées, longues, interminables, dans le silence de l'école déjà désertée depuis longtemps. Le soleil se couchait et j'ai pensé à m'allumer une cigarette, mais je n'étais pas à l'abri du directeur qui rôdait souvent dans le coin. Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, je l'ai vu enfin passer la porte du bâtiment, son cartable sur le dos, la démarche mal assurée. L'instituteur était derrière lui et il a passé une main dans les cheveux d'Harry puis dans sa nuque, d'une poigne forte et possessive. Tous ces gestes-là m'ont paru bizarres et je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser quand les yeux de l'instituteur se sont plantés droit dans les miens, avec une violence étonnante, la crainte du prédateur découvrant que sa proie pourrait lui être volée sous son nez. Peu importe que j'ai quinze ans et lui quarante ; peu importe que je sois son élève et lui mon maître. Je sais qu'à cet instant, de tout son être, il m'a haï. Il s'est penché ensuite pour glisser des mots à l'oreille d'Harry qu'il a plus tard a refusé de me répéter, et je n'ai pas posé davantage de question lorsqu'il m'a proposé d'aller se baigner dans le ruisseau à côté de l'école en plein mois de mars.

Il y avait pourtant dans ses gestes quelque chose d'étrange. Il se frottait le corps avec l'eau comme pour faire partir une crasse invisible, et assis sur mon rocher, bien trop frileux pour me baigner, je cherchais à décrypter la clé du mystère qui m'avait échappé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait alors ? », j'ai fini par demander doucement, et il a relevé ses yeux verts pour me regarder. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'enfant craintif qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant en sa présence, nerveux, apeuré comme un oiseau sous le vol de l'aigle. Maintenant, il avait les traits d'un homme. Son visage s'est déformé sous la colère, et il est sorti de l'eau pour attraper la chemise de son uniforme.

« C'est un salopard, c'est tout, et un jour je le tuerai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. Tu ne dois jamais être tout seul avec lui. Promets-moi ça, Louis. », et il avait l'air si sérieux, si important, lorsqu'il s'est approché pour me faire face. Jamais nos lèvres n'avaient été si proches. Jamais son souffle n'avait frôlé le mien de si près. Le vert de ses yeux a plongé dans le bleu des miens, et il a répété avec plus de force : « Jamais tu ne dois être tout seul avec lui. Si jamais il demande à te voir tout seul avec lui, tu m'appelles, et je resterai avec toi. Promets-le moi. »

J'ai promis, bien sûr. Je lui aurais tout promis.

Mais cette promesse ne fut pas bien utile, car ce n'était jamais moi que notre professeur demandait à voir tout seul dans son bureau. Harry a souvent été le dernier élève à sortir de la classe, une heure après tous les autres – et quand ça arrivait, toujours, je l'attendais en bas dans la cour. Nous allions ensuite nous baigner dans le ruisseau derrière l'école. Il frottait son corps jusqu'à la nuit tombée, parfois si fort que sa peau devenait rouge ; et pendant qu'il frottait, il me parlait du jour où il foutrait une balle en plein milieu de la tête du professeur avec un pistolet volé. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il racontait, mais je jurais en moi-même de l'aider à le faire et de cacher le corps avec lui dans l'eau des canaux pour qu'on ne l'accuse jamais.

Nous n'avons pas eu à le faire. Monsieur Langlois, car c'était son nom, est mort deux jours à peine après avoir été envoyé au front. Il avait, il faut le croire, plus de facilité à toucher les adolescents qu'à tenir une arme pour se battre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était terriblement difficile à écrire. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop secoué émotionnellement, bien qu'il offre une partie importante de l'histoire d'Harry. Il vous reste pourtant beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui ; et surtout beaucoup de moments à découvrir sur eux deux, et la façon dont leur relation va se renouer et se resserrer dans les chapitres à venir. Il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir leur offrir quelques moments de douceur et de répit, la vie leur a trop pris.  
> Bien à vous, portez-vous bien,  
> Méli.


	6. Chapitre six.

Lorsque septembre a laissé sa place au mois d'octobre, ma mère a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de partir à Paris. Nous avions de la famille là-bas, des cousines qui habitaient dans un grand appartement haussmannien à Montmartre, près des cafés de bohème. C'est là-bas qu'elle voulait aller, pour oublier la maison trop grande, trop vide et pleine de fantômes. Je la regardais faire ses bagages avec toute l'urgence des décisions qui se prennent à la volée, et je sentais ma gorge se nouer. J'étais comme un gamin qui attend ses parents au portail de l'école et ne les voit pas arriver, avec la peur terrible de l'abandon.

« Maman, je ne peux pas venir avec toi, on ne peut pas laisser la maison. », j'ai dit doucement, parce qu'il me fallait porter toutes les responsabilités et endosser le rôle de l'homme de la famille. Ce rôle pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de le prendre, et pour la première fois, l'absence de mon père m'a semblé infiniment cruelle. J'aurais préféré sacrifier cent hommes pour qu'il revienne. Jusqu'ici j'avais accepté sa mort comme elle était venue, avec une forme de renoncement, sans trop y penser – maintenant, elle me revenait en plein visage. Mon père était mort. Envolé pour de bon dans les nuages sans aucune possibilité de retour. Il nous avait laissé, ma mère et moi, et elle perdait la tête. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel dans ses gestes décousus, pressés, comme si le dernier train pour Paris allait bientôt partir et qu'il n'y en aurait jamais plus ; et je me suis approché pour prendre sa main et attirer son attention. Il m'a semblé qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu la première fois.

« Maman, on ne peut pas laisser la maison comme ça. Les factures, la pension de l'église, les récoltes du jardin, on ne peut pas tout laisser en plan. »

Elle a relevé les yeux, m'a dévisagé un instant avant de replonger le nez dans ses bagages. J'ai compris d'un seul coup que ma mère allait mal, et beaucoup plus mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Autour de moi, c'était comme si le monde tombait en lambeaux, et je n'avais pas assez de mains pour retenir tous les morceaux de l'univers.

« On s'en va à Paris, mon chéri. Fais tes bagages. »

« On ne peut pas partir. Si tu t'asseyais un peu, pour réfléchir ? »

C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle s'est laissée guider, et je l'ai faite s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, comme si elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de ses pensées. Ses yeux ont détaillé la pièce un instant, les meubles qui nous entouraient, puis la valise à ses pieds, et elle a murmuré une excuse dans un petit souffle rapide. « Pardon Thomas, pardon, je ne sais plus bien ce que je fais. », elle a dit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de me donner le nom de mon frère. Depuis combien de temps ma mère était-elle devenue cette âme en peine, bousillée par le deuil ; je n'en avais aucune idée mais ça m'a semblé irréparable.

Elle est partie se coucher à dix-sept heures, le premier octobre. Le deux au matin, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. La valise avait disparu avec elle. Dans la salle de bain, plus de brosse à dent, plus de linge de nuit, plus de brosse à cheveux ni de poudre à maquillage. Ses placards étaient vidés pour laisser toute la place à de nouveaux fantômes. Je suis descendu au village à bicyclette en roulant si vite sous la pluie d'automne que mes pneus faisaient des dérapages, et je crois que j'ai fait un peu de peine aux gens qui m'ont aperçu. On racontait avoir vu ma mère partir dans le premier train pour Paris, à l'aube, vers six ou sept heures. Elle ne m'avait laissé aucune lettre, aucun mot – et moi je me sentais seul au monde, plus seul même que dans les tranchées. Je suis rentré chez moi trempé, mes vêtements regorgeant de l'eau de pluie, mes cheveux tombant sur mon front, et j'ai rencontré Harry qui s'apprêtait à partir vers la mer. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je venais de passer tout mon après-midi à tourner dans la vieille ville, à l'intérieur des remparts, cherchant ma mère à tous les coins de rue. J'ai donc rapidement calculé qu'il était dix-huit heures et que je devais m'être traîné dans le froid pendant à peu près dix bonnes heures, ce qui n'était pas rien.

En me voyant, Harry s'est approché. Pendant tout le mois de septembre, je l'avais vu partir à la mer toujours à la même heure, imperturbable, qu'il pleuve, qu'il tonne ou qu'il vente, par ce même sentier, le regard à chaque fois résolument fixé sur l'horizon. C'était la première fois qu'il changeait les plans. La première fois qu'il déjouait l'univers.

Je suis descendu de mon vélo lorsqu'il est arrivé à ma hauteur, et mon souffle me brûlait dans ma poitrine à force de tant d'efforts. Mes pieds étaient glacés dans mes chaussures et je ne sentais même plus le bout de mes mains.

« Ma mère est partie. », j'ai murmuré, et ça a fait trembler ma voix. « Elle est partie à Paris, elle m'a laissé tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment faire. » Il y avait dans mes mots l'aveu de mon impuissance : je n'avais sincèrement aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire, et je ne voulais pas vivre seul. Je ne voulais surtout pas dormir seul. « Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. », je pleurais, et il a attrapé mon visage entre ses mains doucement. La bicyclette est tombée. Le monde est tombé. Mon cœur est tombé, tout en bas de ma poitrine, dans un choc sourd et lourd qui a vibré jusqu'à mon estomac. J'ai cru qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ses lèvres – il a seulement planté son regard dans le mien et ça valait pour une promesse. Je ne serais jamais seul. Il y aurait toujours la plage pour passer mes nuits. Je comprenais alors que le noir et la solitude lui étaient tout aussi insupportables que moi, et qu'il avait trouvé auprès de la Lune le réconfort d'une présence maternelle. Son pouce a caressé ma joue, et il a lentement acquiescé, comme pour me dire qu'il comprenait et que tout irait bien malgré tout. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais c'était plus fort que tous les rendez-vous d'amour avec Marie dans les hautes herbes.

Il m'a emmené à la mer ensuite. On marchait en silence sur le sable mouillé, et on s'est assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tout près des vagues qui venaient chatouiller nos pieds. On ne se touchait plus – il avait reculé trop vite, comme si l'on pouvait se brûler à s'approcher de trop près – mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir gardé un peu de lui sur ma peau. Nous n'avons pas parlé mais nous avons vu défiler les heures, en dépassant largement vingt-trois quarante-trois, jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de la nuit. Je tremblais de froid, ma gorge était devenue sèche, présageant un mauvais rhume dans le meilleur des cas, une pneumonie de façon plus certaine. Mes dents claquaient. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour décider qu'il était temps de rentrer : trente minutes de plus sur cette plage et j'y aurais laissé mon âme.

Je venais de gagner une poignée d'heures sur une nuit entière de solitude. Ça a été son premier cadeau pour moi : sa présence à mes côtés, tous deux silencieux sur les longues plages de la côte bretonne. On s'est quitté sur le petit chemin de graviers sans savoir comment se dire bonne nuit, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Il en restait trois avant que l'aube ne se lève, et une fois enfermé dans ma chambre, avec toutes les lumières allumées pour me tenir compagnie, je suis venu me poster près de la fenêtre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait retiré les rideaux. J'ai aperçu sa silhouette dans la pénombre se déplacer d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre avant de rejoindre son lit au fond de la pièce. J'ai compris immédiatement qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Même si le silence m'assourdissait l'esprit, cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas eu peur des fantômes de ma maison d'enfance. Il était à un chemin de graviers de moi, et c'était assez pour dormir sans rêves noirs.


End file.
